1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorbent finger cover or cot having an absorbent gauze layer and a protective barrier material sheath for wearing by aestheticians while performing facial extractions.
2. Description of Related Art
Finger cots, or finger covers, are worn by aestheticians performing facial extractions to protect the fingers from contact with the skin and bodily fluids of individuals receiving the facial extraction of blackheads, whiteheads, and the like. A typical finger cot is constructed from latex molded into the shape of a human finger or thumb. The latex acts as a protective barrier to prevent exposure to and infection with potential pathogens, such as bacteria, viruses, and funguses, on the skin and in bodily fluids of the aesthetician's client. Currently, aestheticians hold a piece of cotton gauze between one or more of the fingers and the thumb to collect and absorb bodily fluids produced by the skin of the client during the facial extraction process. Grasping the gauze with the finger is often awkward and difficult to hold while performing the extraction. Loose edges of the piece of gauze may also tickle or irritate the skin of the client causing the skin to itch.
The current invention provides a multiple layer finger cover to protect the wearer's fingers from exposure and contact with the skin and bodily fluids of the individual receiving the facial extraction while also permitting the collection and absorption of the bodily fluids with cotton gauze without tickling or irritating the skin of said individual. The inventive finger cover includes an inner sheath of protective material and an outer layer of absorbent material. The outer layer of absorbent material eliminates the need for holding or grasping a separate piece of cotton gauze while performing the facial extraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,005, issued to Bourne on Aug. 12, 1958, describes a surgical dressing for forming a finger cot to be worn over an injured finger. The Bourne invention is not directed toward an absorbent and protective finger cover worn by aestheticians performing facial extractions and does not include any additional absorbent material disposed between an inner protective layer and an outer absorbent layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,605, issued to Wheeler on Feb. 23, 1960, describes a finger cot having a moccasin-type construction. The stitching of the moccasin construction of the Wheeler finger cot could permit entry of another person's body fluids into the finger cot, thereby placing the finger cot wearer at risk of infection. The present invention does not use stitching and includes a protective layer that surrounds the finger of the wearer to protect from contact with body fluids of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,681, issued to Nechtow et al., on Aug. 2, 1966, describes a traction finger cot to provide a surgeon's finger traction during surgical examination and dissection. The Nechtow invention is designed to be worn over one finger of a surgeon's gloved hand to prevent slippage of the finger. The present invention is constructed to absorb and collect bodily fluids produced during facial extractions and to protect the aesthetician's finger from contact with the skin and bodily fluids of the client. The Nechtow invention is not designed to absorb bodily fluids and is not for use by an aesthetician performing facial extractions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,541, issued to Loebeck on Oct. 24, 1967, describes a finger bandage having an adhesive strip for holding the bandage on the finger of the wearer. The bandage does not include absorbent material on the outer surface to absorb the bodily fluids of an individual other than the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,410, issued to Glotkin on Mar. 29, 1988, describes a finger cot construction that is a tubular, knit, finger-shaped piece having a closed end with a transverse seam. The Glotkin invention is comprised of cotton yarn and does not include a protective layer of material or any additional pieces of absorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,743, issued to Andrews et al., on Jun. 9, 1998, describes a finger cot intended for surgical use having seams and lacking any additional pieces of absorbent material for absorbing and collecting bodily fluids produced by the skin during a facial extraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,868, issued to Wanzenried on Jun. 12, 2001, describes a finger tip protector that does not include any absorbent material for collecting bodily fluids produced by the skin when an aesthetician performs a facial extraction for a client.